


CliffRick・BradLeo

by sono309



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sono309/pseuds/sono309
Summary: I drew CliffRick and BradLeo cartoons.
Relationships: Bottom! Leonardo DiCaprio, Brad Pitt/Leonardo DiCaprio, BradLeo, Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 31
Kudos: 91





	CliffRick・BradLeo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there's a strange translation because I use a translator from Japanese to English.
> 
> I hope there will be more works Tags with BradLeo.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
The image below is a Bradpit/Leonardo DiCaprio cartoon.  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
